I love You or NOT!
by Dark Night's Spirits
Summary: Kyoya is in a new relationship with Nile, but What Happenes When another person interferes between them! And whom Kyoya does really admire! AU! Watch: KyoyaXNile and KyoyaXGinga but mainly KyoyaXGinga. Warning: Yaoi;) don't like don't read.
1. The beginning

**Yo, friends! I'm back with a new story! So, enjoy~**

I love You or NOT!

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

starts~

There was a peaceful silence in the whole night world. The bright full moon was smiling and bathing the whole nature. Sometimes it was fedding for the clouds but recovered soon. The room of loving couple was also bathing in the moonlight.

"Hunh!" Kyoya sighed as he glanced at his lover's face who now was sleeping peacefully.

Those lovely memories of toady's were flooding into his mind after he told Nile that he love him very much. Now the couple was sleeping together into Kyoya's apartment.

He brushed some strains of orange hair from Nile's face, leaned closer into his face placed a kiss on his forhead.

"I love you Nile." Kyoya said softly as he slept beside his friend.

But who knows what was waiting for his new lovey dovey relationship...

* * *

**So guys, Love it! Hate it! Or noyhing! Review me and no flames!~**

**Love, moon~**


	2. Ginga's return

Chapter:2: Ginga's return

_Starts~_

It was a fine day on Metal City. Everyone were busy in their own work so that the streets are fully crowded. A flame headed boy, about the age of 16 or 17, walking through the street. After some walk he stopped, jumped over the metal railing, landed on one of his favorite grassy field. Stretching and folding his arms behind his head, having a bask the sunshine. This side of the town was very empty, silent and peaceful. A few numbers of people was passing through.

A green haired teen was also walking over the street. His hands were stuffed into his pant's pocket. Then suddenly he stopped and stared at a figure, who was resting into the grassy field.

_"Ginga?" _He thought "But what is he doing here now? He must be on his village for his training no no, that is not Ginga." But his thought turned wrong after the boy woke up.

"Ahh! I'm bored. There is nothing to do. No new opponents, no friends, no _Kyoya_, sounds very boring. " The flame head sighed.

"Ginga! Hey, Ginga what's up?" Kyoya shouted from the railing.

"Oh hey there Kyoya!" Ginga greeted and indicated him to come over the field. Kyoya jumped from where he stood, landed beside his rivel.

"What happen? You come early? Is your training over?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Aaahh no! So what if I come back early for my friends. Do you have any problem?" Ginga said blushing a bit.

"No, why should I have any problem but by the way why are you blushing anyways?" He asked.

"Nothing, its nothing. S-so what are you doing now? Perfecting your skills or renewing it?" Ginga asked grabbing Kyoya's hand, which made the older teen blush.

"Yeah! I'm because I want to be stronger so that I can defeat you Ginga" Kyoya said in a husky tone. "But, what are you saying, you've back for your friends leaving your training unfinished?"

Ginga's blush grew harder but ignoring it he said "So what if I come back for my rivel friend."

He leaned closer to Kyoya's face kissed him. Kyoya pulled back instantly. "Ginga what the hell are you doing?" He scold out.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya!"Ginga stood up. "What was that for?" "Just forget this ever happened. I've already ruined our friendship!" He leaves Kyoya there, frozen in shock. After an hour of thinking about what just happened he get up. He after thinking to himself after Ginga's surprising actions, He feel…Awkward. Is it because he have kissed 2 guys in the past 2 days, do he actually Have feelings for Ginga? Or is it because he feels like I've betrayed Nile? Though, he did feel bad for yelling at Ginga. He stood up, started moving through the empty street.

Kyoya walked to a deep forest, his traning room. Launched his leone. The green bey started hitting all the trees, braking away some branches and leaves. Kyoya's mind wasn't on his training. He stood there for a while like a frozen statue. His bey landed on the ground after making a destruction of some trees. He gathered Leone, started walking, decided to go home. But when he crossed the empty road and bumped into a person you'll never guess who was crossing the road in the same time. "God Damn you Ginga. What are you doing here?" Kyoya said.

"Ohh you Kyoya! I was going to see you if you're okay. I could apologize to you for my actions… I'm sorry. I'll just leave." When he turns around and starts walking. Kyoya decide to do something. Something he never though the would have done. He pulled his arm and drgged him into the warehouse of face hunter's. Kyoya pushed Ginga against the wall. He pulled him closer by pulling his scarf "You goin' up?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face. "KY-Kyoya?" "What do you want?" Kyoya didn't answer and pulled him by his scarf and kissed him. Then he pulled him by his hair, and Ginga kissed back, with a soft moan. Then he asked his mouth for entrance with his tongue. He pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Ginga slowly kissed him down to his neck. Kyoya replied with a moan. He pushed Ginga on the floor, pined him hard on the ground and removed his scarf. Ginga wasn't expecting that from him. "K-Kyoya wh-ha-" He cut of by Kyoya, who had thrusted his mouth on his neck, biting hard, making him moan loudly. He ran his tongue through his sensitive spot and kissed him. Ginga pulled him closer by grabbing his grey shirt. After some kissing Kyoya pulled back and kissed him one last time.

The two were panting desperately mostly Ginga, who was pined down on the ground. "Ginga…" I have to say…one thing, the truth;

I'm still in love with a person and he is Nile. But this, right now, is the best thing for all of us." Kyoya said as sat up on one of the wooden box. "But, why are you, doing, this?" Ginga asked. "Well, I guess I kind of like you too." Kyoya answered." But I love Nile more. Trust me, if he was in the warehouse with me, I would do a lot more stuff with him." Ginga starred at him for a while and then laughed. "Kyoya! You pervert! I never thought you were like this, like a PLAYBOY. Before you were all calm. What's going on with you?" "Stress?" Ginga asked worriedly warring his scarf.

"Yeah! You're quite right, I'm stressed with my training and worried feeling..aa...what ever, forget about all of this..haha!" Kyoya laughed as he stood up and walked down the road.

"Hey Kyoya, are you alright?" Ginga worried, stood up dusting his black jeans and white shirt. "Hunh!" He sighed as he walked alone.

**Yay! Review me your comments!**

**Okay, I've something I want to clear, I've change the costume of Ginga and Kyoya (well, a little bit)**

**Ginga's costume: He wares a white knee length polo T-shirt with a night blue shirt under it.**

**He wares his dark blue jeans with a silver colored (bey and bey launcher holder) belt with a pair of black shoes with white strips on it (just look like the zero g manga series)**

**Kyoya's costume: He wares a grey coat (slightly torn on the ages) with a green v necked- shirt under it with a pair of dark black jeans with a pair of green sneakers.**

**That's all, I hope you'll understand**

**Love moon ;)**


End file.
